The objective of this research is to determine the mechanics of the heart, lung, blood vessels and blood. With both theoretical and experimental approaches, we seek to correlate any change in organ function with changes in the mechanical properties of the tissue components, thus help to create predictive techniques in cardiovascular physiology and medicine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Fung, Y. C.: "Interaction of blood cells with vessel walls in microcirculation." Thrombosin Research. Suppl. II, 8:315 327, 1976. Matsuzaki, Y., and Y. C. Fung: "On separation of divergent flow at moderate Reynolds numbers." J. Applied Mechanics. 43:227-231, (Trans, ASME. Vol. 98, Ser. E) June 1976.